Data communication devices may use various data transmission rates, data encoding formats, and modulation techniques. Two transceivers may cooperate to determine the quality of the communication channel they use to communicate with each other, for example using an initialization sequence or process before engaging in substantive communication. The two transceivers may also share information to make a collective decision to select operational parameters controlling their communication, for example data transmission rates and data encoding techniques.
In general, data communication may take place in accordance with communication standards or protocols which promote interoperability of equipment produced by different manufacturers. As the electronics art advances, the ability to increase data throughput leads to new communication standards and/or protocols supporting higher data transmission rates.